El reflejo de la gravedad
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Shuichi no acepto, se quedo en New York y cuando Hiroshi y Suguru llegaron el camino de Bad Luck en el mercado internacional creció con rapidez. Yuki no volvió, empezó la vida que había dejado pendiente, sin ver a nadie, esperando por una oportunidad. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ni la distancia. Si sus sentimientos son los mismos, serán atraídos al otro.


El reflejo de la gravedad

Dicen que hay personas destinadas a enamorarse el uno del otro, pero no a estar juntas.

Junto sus manos, cubrió su rostro y respiro lentamente, el ruido de la ciudad llegando a él ligeramente, con pocas ganas y fuerza; lejano. Cubrió su boca y cerró los ojos, sintió su aliento calentando sus labios. Las hebras de su cabello frio hacían contraste contra su piel, frio y cálido, como una enfermedad. Una sensación agradable se formo en su interior. Se encogió en sí mismo, y la nieve acumulada sobre su abrigo cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo y lo ignoro. Los autos no dejaban de pasar y era lo único que veía en ese callejón solitario en una mañana de invierno. Que hacia ahí, no lo sabía. Pero algo…

¿Porque se había levantado tan temprano ese día? Fuera de una rutina que mantuvo por años

esa mañana involuntariamente su cuerpo despertó con el sol y sin importar su empeño y falta que motivos para salir de la cama, se levanto. Se vistió, y fue recibido por la helada y solitaria atmosfera de la ciudad. La gran ciudad, como la recordaba antes parecía una sombra de lo que le hacía sentir ahora, la última vez que había estado ahí creyó seria la ultima, si hubiese sabido cómo se sentiría en esos instantes la tristeza de ese día era una burla al vacio infinito que le llenaba hoy. La ciudad estaba vacía y él era el único viviendo ahí, inconscientemente esperando algo que sabia no llegaría, o tal vez, aun ahora, lo esperaba.

La gente no dejaba de pasar, incluso en un día como este la ciudad no perdía vida, todos teniendo lugares a donde ir, cosas que hacer y personas con quienes estar. El era como ellos, y nadie se volteaba a verlo. En esos instantes, sin una luz exponiendo sus movimientos, era solo uno de ellos. Un desconocido, sentado en una banca cualquiera en un parque cualquiera. Sus manos sin guantes, y el aplaudiendo suavemente, sin cuidado ni técnica, una melodía que llevaba planeando hace tiempo, para cualquiera que lo escuchara solo eran ritmos improvisados, sin sentido alguno. En unas semanas, quizá menos – no estaba seguro cuanto le tomaría realmente – millones estarían comprando esa misma melodía alrededor del mundo, y esos aplausos improvisados serian escuchados en cada rincón de la tierra. Globalización. Sonrió sin saber porque, cuando finalmente se le ocurrió un titulo, muchos no lo sabían, pero a veces los títulos son la parte más difícil, como ponerle nombre a un sentimiento. Algo que _esa_ persona nunca pudo.

-Y me pregunto donde estas ahora... -

Cobijo su rostro entre sus manos, despeino sus cabellos sin gracia, cerró los ojos y suspiro cansino. A donde quería llegar con todo esto. Cualquiera que fuese su motivo la realidad era diferente, que quería ganar con todo eso. El nunca sabría lo que está pensando, cuando volviese a verlo. La página en blanco en su monitor lo molesta, lo provoca. Haciéndole sentir tan vacio en su mente como lo está su vida. Una vida que pudo ser diferente y la vida que tenia ahora era una que nunca imagino y era al mismo tiempo, lo que todos esperaban de él. Aquí estaba nuevamente y de regreso. Aquí. Donde siempre volvía. Quería irse, pero a diferencia de esa vez, no había nadie esperándole allá, ya no tenía un hogar al que volver.

-Nadie está esperando, allá -

La idea de ir a cumplir con su deber bailaba por su mente, tentándolo y a su misma vez,

repeliéndolo. La idea de ir a ese lugar y con esas personas, se le antojaba desagradable, no por el momento, no ahora.

No hoy.

Sin embargo y como siempre, lo que él quiera no es su decisión, siempre hay alguien mas

moviéndolo a su deseo. Cuando su vida seria suya, no lo sabía. Para que lo quisiera, no lo

sabía. Cuando al fin pudo tomar una decisión propia, pensando en su propio bienestar, causo

la mayor fuente de su dolor. Era aun más tonto de lo que fue en un principio, causándose desgracia.

Mientras todos a su alrededor cada vez se veían mas animosos, mas vividos. Disfrutando cada

parte de emoción que obtenían de él. Se había convertido en un ser que utilizaban a conveniencia y él lo aceptaba a cambio de que cumplieran su sueño. Era como la misma canción de siempre, pero esta vez, no sonaba igual. No le gustaba. Y como decían ellos, era su culpa.

Repentinamente, la idea llego a él, una historia que llevaba tiempo rondando su cabeza y

justamente en ese momento pudo darle forma y seguimiento. No se detuvo a pensar en otra cosa y por un momento se sintió en paz, dejando que las palabras salieran de él y llenaran el

vacio de la página dándole vida, una razón de ser. Las palabras formaban oraciones, las

oraciones formaban párrafos y estos párrafos contaban una historia, un mundo creado por él

que solo él entendería a plenitud. No había nadie que entendiera los verdaderos sentimientos

reflejados detrás de estos escritos y solo una persona estaba detrás de ellos. Palabras que

nunca lo alcanzarían. El olor a cigarro le calmo por un momento y si la gerente del café

dijo algo no le importo. Se estaba distrayendo ahora y lo que menos necesitara era que alguien lo regresara a la realidad.

No pudo huir, al menos no por mucho. Estas personas que unilateralmente se aferraron a su

vida desde que lo conociesen siempre encontraban la forma de traerlo de regreso. Todos tomaban algo de él, todos cambiaban y mejoraban. Y él era el mismo. Esas personas le dieron todo lo que pudo haber pedido mientras el perdía todo lo que el quiso. O quería, ya no sabía realmente. Por un momento, la música llenaba la habitación y entraba en su cabeza, y solo existía él, él y su voz. Y por un momento eso era suficiente.

No paso mucho antes de que el ruido volviese, todos siempre tenían algo que hacer, algo que

decir y hacían con él lo que quisiesen. Y al no le importaba, hace mucho que dejo de

importarle. Ya no era el egoísta. Pensaba que, quizás, siempre debió haber sido así.

Escuchaba su voz en su teléfono y sus palabras le parecían las mismas que ayer, las mismas

que mañana. Las mismas palabras que escucho toda su vida. Por esta persona estaba aquí, y

por esta persona no se iría. Por esta persona no tenía nada, y aun así no tenía miedo de perderle. Y solo por eso no le colgaba, solo por eso no ignoraba sus llamadas, porque no podía culparle. Nadie tenía culpa de que fuese un cobarde.

El solo tenía el poder que él mismo le concedió, en todos esos años de cobardía. Y aun no

podía ser fuerte. Las palabras de esa otra persona le llegaron como un susurro. Llorando por

su propia _estupidez_.

-No somos tan diferentes como yo te decía -

Si le preguntaran si aun pensaba en el cualquiera diría que lo había superado, era el

pasado del que nadie quería hablar y se habían convencido de haberlo dejado atrás. Como si nada hubiese sucedido, y aun así cuando el silencio llenaba la habitación esas memorias regresaban a ellos aunque fuese por un instante, era suficiente. Todo lo que sucedía ahí, tenía relación con _él_ así como todos ellos estuvieron expuestos a su presencia. Y eso era algo que nadie podía eliminar de sus vidas. Una existencia que no podía ser ignorada. Nadie tenía que preguntar, porque no había un día en que no pensara en el. No había preguntas que hacer porque nadie hablaba de él. Sobre _ellos_. Un secreto del que nadie hablaba y solo el escuchaba.

Pero esa noche...

-Me retiro -

-Buen trabajo hoy -

Se retiro sin respuesta, sin mirar atrás. Nadie dijo nada y esa fue su señal para abandonar

el estudio. Por ese día.

Nadie le veía, vestido de noche, cabeza a los pies. Imitando la oscuridad anónima de la gran

ciudad. Nunca volteaban a verte dos veces. Ahí cada quien se ocupaba de sus asuntos, como el

había aprendido en estos años.

No estaba cansado, realmente. Al menos no su cuerpo. Pero había decidido que su tiempo en

ese lugar se había excedido y necesitaba alejase de ahí. Y más si no apagaban ese televisor,

_podrían al menos cambiar de canal_, pensaba. De cualquier manera, era lo único que el veía en su hogar, si así se le podía llamar a una casa vacía.

-Aquí esta su cuenta señor -

Deposito el dinero en la mesa, sin prestar atención a la suma. Que era el dinero ahora,

realmente; inútil para él.

Todas esas mañanas se había despertado con el mismo propósito, y todas esas noches se

castigaba así mismo por sus excusas. Y ese día que no se proponía a nada. Cuando abrió la

puerta para abandonar el restaurante cuyo nombre no sabía, ahí. El estaba ahí.

Todos esos momentos en los que había estado esperando, huyendo al final. Estos años en los

que su vida siguió sin tiempo para que parara a pensar. Cuando se dirigió a su departamento,

lejos de todo. Poder dormir sin soñar. Una puerta se abrió en su camino y de pronto. De

pronto estaba ahí.

Y de nuevo, todo cambio.

Sintieron el frio del concreto a través de la tela y nadie dijo nada. Shuichi reconoció el callejón como el mismo donde se refugiase esa mañana. Entre el ruido de la ciudad resonaban sus canciones, y le pareció gracioso escuchar su voz sin haber hablado aun. Que podría él decir en esos momentos.

Yuki noto el aroma del café que tomase esta mañana, el mismo donde recargaba todo su peso en esos momentos. Cuando en realidad, sentía que había sido liberado de una carga que no sabía llevaba. Por primera vez en dos años, ahí estaba el otro.

-No creí que volverías -

-Nunca me fui -

No podía escuchar su corazón, pero lo sentía arder.

-He escuchado todas tus canciones -

-He leído todos tus libros -

Y es que por fin, ahora.

-Te amo -

-...-

Silencio, y una sonrisa.

-No traigo efectivo conmigo ¿Aceptas cheques? -

Silencio, lagrimas.

-Lamento la demora -

Dicen que hay personas destinadas a enamorarse el uno del otro, pero no a estar juntas.

Era de noche, era invierno, estaban en un callejón y el frio les calaba hasta los huesos. Sintieron el rose de la mano del otro entre sus dedos y la calidez subió hasta sus pechos.

Recuperaron el aliento que habían retenido desde la última vez que se vieron y por primera

vez pudieron respirar.

Yuki estrecho la mano de Shuichi con fuerza y aunque dolió, no se quejo, porque lo entendía, el siempre lo entendió y ahora Yuki lo sabía.

Sin embargo...

-¿Está bien que las cosas terminen así? -

-¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas? Con esos dos nunca es el final -

-Hablas como si lo supieses desde el principio - Tohma negó lentamente y le sonrió.

-Desde la primera vez que se vieron, no pudieron rechazarlo -

-¿Rechazarlo? ¿Qué cosa? -

Los vieron marcharse, aun tomados de la mano, desde la oscuridad de la noche y la altura

del edificio que les acogía les vieron sonreír, después de tanto tiempo. Como la primera vez.

-La atracción que los une-

Entonces Reiji entendió y dolía.

Lo que los une.

No es destino.

[Es gravedad]

-Estaba pensando, debería volver a mi cabello negro -

-¿Hm? ¿Porque? Me gustas rubio -

-No -

-¿Eh? -

-Ya no lo necesito –

No dijeron mas, porque cualquier comentario sobraba en ese momento, estrecharon al otro entre sus brazos, seguros de que no dejarían ir otra vez y por primera vez, las cosas estaban bien.


End file.
